Haunted Past
by Silverwolf407
Summary: Chiro can't stop thinking about his past before the Monkey Team. And when odd occurrences keep happening to him that remind him of a certain person he cannot help but think that maybe not everything from the past was lost.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra: Ok, thanks to talking to an author that I like on here –cough Kqmagicgirl cough- I have decided to write my own SRMTHFG story. I have been playing around with this idea for a long time and Kqmagicgirl has given me the drive to start it. So I hope you all enjoy.

Antauri: You forgot something.

Lyra: Huh?

Antauri: The disclaimer Lyra. You need the disclaimer

Lyra: Oh right! Thanx. Disclaimer, I do not own SRMTHFG...which is probably a good thing.

Antauri: And why is that?

Lyra: You really don't want to know. And this chapter is only really an introduction. The chapters will get longer as I go along. I promise!

Antauri: -getting worried- On to the story then…

Haunting Past

Chiro gazed out across Shuggazoom, not really seeing the city. His mind was lost in thought. With Skeleton King gone peace had finally settled and the Hyper Force was able to just relax. But without the constant fighting and moving around the universe Chiro was left to his thoughts. His thoughts about the past. Before Skeleton King, before becoming a hero, before the Monkeys, a time with fam-

"Chiro!" Chiro snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over and saw Otto. The green monkey had a grin on his face and was bouncing…literally bouncing over to him. Chiro forced a small grin onto his face.

"Hey Otto. What's up?" Otto looked up at him and tilted his head to the side.

"We've been trying to find ya for a while now. You turned off your communicator," Otto's smile faltered, " Antauri was starting to get worried. Are you ok?" Oh no. Chiro didn't want them worried about him. Especially Antauri. Chiro smiled at Otto and shook his head quickly.

"I'm fine Otto. I just couldn't stand Sparx's and Nova's arguing. I had to get out for some quiet," Sparx had tried yet again to flirt with Nova but this time only succeeded in ticking her off. Otto seemed to think that over and then nodded, his smile back in place.

"Ya, those two were even getting on Gibbs' nerves," Otto grabbed Chiro's hand and started dragging him back towards the robot.

"Gibbs started threatening to lock them in a room together until they worked it out." Chiro could not help but laugh at that.

"I think Nova would kill Sparx first if they were locked together," Otto laughed with Chiro and walked into the robot. Chiro paused and looked back at the city. His heart felt heavy and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He knew the truth and just had to live with it. They were gone. Either dead or forced away and there had been nothing he could do.

Chiro forcefully wiped at his eyes and, after hearing his name yelled from inside, walked into the Super Robot.

Lyra: -Hides under the bed-

Antauri: What are you doing?

Lyra: I thought it would be obvious in all your great wisdom. I'm hiding.

Antauri: I gathered that. By _why_ are you hiding?

Lyra: This is my first chapter of my first ever story on Fanfiction.

Antauri: Ah, and you are worried about the reviews.

Lyra: Uh-huh

Antauri: Please review. And please refrain from flaming. I do not think she could handle that quite yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra: Yep I'm back and going right into the story!

Antauri: -coughs-

Lyra: Right I do not own SRMTHFG or the characters. This is all for fun. ^_^

"Talking"

'Thinking/ thoughts'

Chiro walked into the robot and was met with the sight of Sparx sitting in his chair glaring at the floor and Nova walking to her transport tube. Gibson had his arms crossed over his chest and was lecturing Sparx on one thing or another. Chiro didn't bother to listen and looked around. Otto had run to his workshop to tweak his new invention. That just left Antauri. And Chiro knew well enough that he was in his room meditating. Probably trying to figure out Chiro's odd behavior.

Chiro sighed and headed towards the training room. Sparx looked over at him and raised his brow.

"Welcome back kid," Chiro smiled and nodded to Sparx. Gibson glared at Sparx.

"Are you even listening to me?" He yelled. Sparx just shrugged.

"Lost ya after the first word Brain Strain," And with that Sparx got up and walked away. Gibson sputtered for a few seconds then snapped.

"I told you never to call me that Sprx-77!" But his words fell on deaf ears. Gibson sighed and looked over to Chiro.

"And where did you go during all this?" He asked. Chiro scratched the back of his head and let out a little laugh.

"Just out walking around," Gibson gave a little hum and nodded. Chiro didn't like the look Gibson was giving him so quickly changed the topic.

"So did anything interesting happen, other than Sparx and Nova's fight?" Chiro's plan worked and Gibson looked over to the screen.

"The only thing was a transport ship stopping on Shuggazoom to drop off and pick up people. Nothing eventful." Chiro looked at the screen as Gibson went on talking about how Shuggazoom was becoming a tourist spot. Chiro laughed.

"Thanks Gibs. Just wanted to check."

"Well should you need me for anything else I shall be in my lab." And with that Gibson left the main room. Chiro shook his head and walked into the training room. He shut off the simulator and opted to just hit the punching-bag for a while. With his body on autopilot his mind began to wander again.

'How long has it been? I was thirteen when I met the Hyper Force. Now I'm almost fifteen. So nine years has passed since I lost my parents'.

Chiro punched the bag square in the center causing it to sway.

'Then it's been, what, three years? Ya. Three years since those bastards killed her and took them,"

This time Chiro kicked the bag and it rocked with the force. The speed of Chiro's attacks on the punching bag increased. Punch after punch was landed but Chiro wasn't paying attention anymore.

'I was too weak. I couldn't do anything. But there had to have been something. I was so useless. I still am. I only seem to cause trouble. I…'

"Chiro?" Chiro stopped mid punch and looked to the door. Antauri stood there gazing at Chiro with his piercing blue eyes. Chiro tried to calm his breathing. He knew that look. Antauri was trying to figure out what Chiro was thinking. So he simply placed his smile back on.

"Hey Antauri. Didn't hear you come in," Antauri walked over to him.

"Is everything alright Chiro?" His voice was calm but you could hear the worry.

"Everything's fine Antauri. I just wanted to get some energy out," Antauri looked down at Chiro's hands and his face turned to shock. Chiro looked down and almost hit himself. He had forgotten to bandage his hands before going after the punching bag. Now bruises covered most of his fists. Antauri gently took one of his hands and inspected the damage.

"You must have been deep in thought to not feel this," He muttered and lead Chiro to the med bay. Chiro sat quietly and let Antauri wrap his hands. The whole time was spent in silence. Antauri had a number of thoughts running through his mind. All centered on the concern he felt for the teen he saw as his charge, his family. Antauri shook his head and at Chiro's questioning look spoke.

"What has been on your mind lately Chiro? You zone out and become detached from everything around you. I watched as you once stayed like that for an hour. And you only snapped out of it when Nova called you and touched your shoulder." Antauri sat next to Chiro and looked him in the eyes.

"You know we are here to listen. If something is bothering you, do not hesitate to tell me. I may be able to help you." Chiro gave a sad smile. He felt touched that his mentor was so concerned. But there really wasn't anything the silver monkey could do.

"I'm ok Antauri. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." He hopped off the table and headed towards the door.

"Thank you 'Tauri for fixing up my hands. I'll remember to wrap them next time." He let out a nervous laugh and walked out leaving Antauri in the med bay.

'Something is not right. I cannot force him to tell me what is wrong, but I can keep an eye on him.' Antauri jumped off the table as well and followed Chiro's lead. It was getting dark out. The others were already in their rooms getting settled in for the night. Antauri went to his and took up his lotus position. Centering and calming himself, he let the meditation take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra: I do not own SRMTHFG, if I did it would still be on. ^_^

Otto: On with the show!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Later that night the Hyper Force was awakened from their sound sleep by the alarm. Chiro jumped out of bed and rushed down to the main room. Gibson and Antauri were looking at the computer screen as Chiro, Sparx, Nova, and Otto ran into the room. On the screen a fire was visible.

"What's going on?" Chiro leaned closer to Antauri to get a better look.

"It seems an old abandoned building has caught fire." Gibson brought up the coordinates.

"Then let's get moving!" Nova cried. Chiro nodded and hit is pendent to change into his uniform.

"Monkey Team mobilize!" They rushed out of the Super Robot and activated their jet packs. It didn't take long to reach the building. Some firefighters were already on the scene pouring water onto the blaze. Chiro ran over to one of the fireman.

"What can we do to help?" The fireman looked over to Chiro and the monkeys.

"We have the main blaze under control, but we need you to stop it from spreading to the other buildings." Chiro looked over to his team.

"We're on it!" The six of them focused on the fire and helped contain it. Chiro looked over and saw that Sparx and Nova were working together rather well. Chiro turned back to his section of fire and couldn't help but smirk. 'Now they're getting along.' Chiro looked at the main entrance to the building and froze. There, above the door, were the worn words Shuggazoom Orphanage. Chiro didn't know what to think. He swore he would never return to this place and now, he was actually trying to save it? Chiro was about to back away when a loud crash drew his attention above him. A large piece of roof had collapsed and sent a large piece of flaming debris hurtling towards him. Chiro covered his head and waited for the impact but instead of from above something crashed into his side throwing him out of the way of the debris.

~Antauri's View~

Antauri fought with his side of the fire. Otto worked closely beside him. They were slowly winning this fight but the building was old and the wood was collapsing in on itself. Antauri chanced a look over to Gibson, Sparx and Nova. Sure enough the flames were lowering on their end too. Antauri then looked over to Chiro. The young man was doing very well but he seemed distracted again. Then Chiro looked over at something and froze. 'What is wrong Chiro?' Antauri started to slowly make his way over to Chiro. But a loud crash caused him to look up and see fire falling towards Chiro. Without thinking Antauri ran to Chiro and knocked the two of them out of the way.

~Normal~

The rest of the team ran over to check on them. Otto drenched the debris with the water, Nova helped Chiro into a sitting position as Sparx helped Antauri and Gibson looked them over.

"You two ok?" Nova looked Chiro up and down checking ever inch of him. 'Almost like a mother…or older sister.' Chiro winced at the thought. Nova took that as a wince of pain and became nervous.

"Gibson! I think he's hurt!" Chiro shook his head and stood up. His leg was soar but he'd felt worse. Chiro walked over to Antauri who was dusting himself off.

"Thank you. I guess I messed up there." Chiro refused to look Antauri in the eye. It was his fault they had almost got flattened. Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's arm.

"It is alright Chiro. That is was a team does. We look out for each other. You know that." Chiro nodded slightly.

"It has been a long night. We are all exhausted. Otto, go check in with the firefighters. See if they are all set now." Antauri's eyes never left Chiro's form.

"You got it 'Tauri!" Otto ran off as the rest started to back away from what was left of the building. Chiro looked at the orphanage and his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Sparx looked at Chiro's fists and raised his brow. Chiro shook his head.

"I just don't like this place." He tried to change the subject but Nova cut in.

"Why Chiro? What's wrong?" Chiro almost broke at the sincerity and worry in her voice. He was saved from answering as Otto came back.

"Hey guys. We can head back. The fire's almost out and the fireguys have it all under control now." Otto beamed at the news. The thought of going home and getting some sleep sounded really good. But the monkey's knew that this orphanage had to do with Chiro in some way and his odd behavior.

"Chiro, we wish to know what is bothering you." Antauri said.

"Yes, this has been happening increasingly over the past few days. This time it almost ended badly," Gibson was hit over the head by Sparx. Chiro sighed and started to walk away.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Tonight I really just want to get to sleep." He looked back and saw the skeptical looks they were giving him. He turned and looked straight at them.

"I promise. Tomorrow I'll tell you." With that he activated his jet pack and headed back to the Supper Robot. The monkeys looked to each other, activated their jets, and followed him.

Lyra: My longest chapter yet!

Otto: Ya! There was a lot going on though.

Lyra: Hopefully this will really draw in the readers.

Otto: It will! –bounces up and down-


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra: Ok! Finals are over and I am free for the summer! You know what that means!

Sparx: You'll actually update more often?

Lyra: Yep! ^_^

Sparx: I saw your grades by the way…maybe I should start calling you Brain Strain too.

Lyra: You do and I will make sure you and Nova never get along.

Sparx: Ok, ok, I get it.

Lyra: Good, now I do not own SRMTHFG. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_~Flashback~_

Chiro woke the next morning but stayed lying in bed. He was not looking forward to the conversation today.

'I was planning on telling them…just not so soon.' With a groan Chiro rolled out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. After a quick shower he dried off and got dressed. Today he wore a different outfit than usual. Chiro put on a black short sleeve shirt and dark faded jeans. After brushing out his hair Chiro sat on his bed and looked at his clock. It was still only 7 am, the others would be up at 8 maybe later due to the late night call. Chiro sighed and lay back onto his bed and gazed at the ceiling.

'Why? Why did it have to be that building?' Chiro glared 'Though I have to admit, I'm not sorry it's gone. Good riddance actually.' Chiro jumped when he heard movement outside his door. He sat up and listened as whispers became louder. Chiro smiled slightly but sighed, 'I guess they really want to know what's up.' He laughed lightly as he quietly walked over and opened his door. He almost burst out laughing as the monkeys all jumped as the door opened. Nova smiled lightly.

"Sorry Chiro, we just wanted to make sure you were ok, and, um…well," Nova began to fumble with her words so Sparx, ever eloquent, jumped in.

"We wanted to make sure you held your promise and told us what's been botherin' you kid." Nova smacked him upside the head. Chiro smiled and nodded.

"I will, but can we eat first? I'm kind of hungry." Gibson nodded.

"Yes, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I believe that is a splendid idea." Gibson turned with Sparx and Nova following. Otto jumped up and down.

"Oh! Can we have pancakes? With lots and lots of syrup!" Chiro watched as they left but then turned to Antauri, who hadn't moved nor said anything. Chiro tried but could not bring himself to look into Antauri's eyes. Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's arm, causing him to look at him.

"No matter what you tell us Chiro, we will not judge you. We will be here for you no matter what." Chiro smiled sadly. Antauri always was good at reading his doubts.

"You may leave though." Antauri startled at that.

"We would never leave you Chiro." He said firmly, but comforting. Chiro shook his head.

"You say that now. But you don't know. You left me once before, everyone leaves me at one point." Chiro backed into his room. "I'll be out in a minute. I need to grab somethin'" The door shut before Antauri could say anything.

'Now I am very worried,' Antauri thought as he headed to the kitchen. 'I knew that ordeal had shaken him up. But it seems to have hit a deeper cord. He was not talking just about us, but others who had hurt him.' At the thought of someone hurting his child Antauri's eyes hardened. And it was this look that caused the arguing in the kitchen to halt and the cooking to get back under way.

Otto was about to set the table when he heard a banging like knock coming from the entrance of the robot. He headed down but the knocking had stopped. He opened the door and no one was there. Otto then looked down at the ground. There, lying neatly in the grass was a crystal flower with a purple ribbon tied around it.

"Wow, so pretty." Otto picked it up carefully and couldn't take his eyes off it. It wasn't like any flower he had seen on Shuggazoom. With one last glance around Otto went back into the Robot, missing the black cloaked figure watching from the top of a small building.

Otto placed the crystal flower on the stand in the main room and went back into the kitchen. He set the table and helped Gibson and Sparx bring out the food. Chiro walked in and sat down as everyone sat to eat. The silence was almost unbearable and Chiro was only able to get through one pancake. Antauri sipped at his tea and tried to calm his nerves. Sparx and Otto in an attempt to break the tension started an eating contest. The result was Gibson scolding Otto and Nova yelling at Sparx.

Their plan worked as Chiro smiled and started cleaning his dish. The others followed his lead and soon the table was cleared. They sat back down and Chiro took a deep breath.

"It's been a long time. I've never talked about this before, so bear with me if I…" Chiro shook his head a little and Antauri patted his hand.

"It is alright, take as long as you need. We will listen." Chiro smiled in thanks and started again.

"I lived with my family on the outskirts of Shuggazoom. We had a little house and a garden that I loved to play in. I lived with my mom, dad, and older sister," Chiro's eyes glazed over as he thought back and told the team his story.

_A four year old Chiro ran around the house closely followed by a little girl, around the age of 8. She had dark blue eyes and long straight black hair._

"_I'm going to get you Chi!" She called out. Chiro only laughed and ran faster. A pretty woman walked out of the house and watched as her children played. She had light blue eyes and shoulder length dark drown hair._

"_Be careful you two!" She called out. Chiro turned around and ran towards her._

"_Mommy! Up!" Chiro reached up with his arms and she laughed. _

"_Alright my little one." She picked him up as the little girl walked over._

"_You are so fast little Chi! I couldn' catch you!" She giggled as Chiro stuck his tongue out at her._

"_What trouble are my two angels getting into?" They looked over as a man with dark blue eyes and black hair walked over to them._

"_Daddy!" The little girl ran over and hugged him around the legs. He picked her up and walked over to his wife. They kissed as the two children made faces at each other._

"_Have a good day?" She asked him and he smiled._

"_Much better now that I'm home." Together the four walked into the house._

Chiro focused back onto the Monkey Team. They looked between confused and shocked. They never thought about Chiro's past. He was their leader, their family, they never really thought deeper than that. But he had a family, and that is what confused and scared them…he **HAD** a family. What happened? Nova smiled and moved closer to Chiro.

"They sound really nice." She said. Chiro nodded.

"They were. But nothing lasts. I was five when it happened"

_His mother had just finished telling him and his sister a bed time story. She kissed them goodnight, turned off the lights and shut their door. Late that night Chiro was shaken awake by his sister and the smell of smoke. _

"_Chiro! We need to get out of here now!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom door. She opened it and smoke poured in. They crawled under the smoke. The fire was to their right and the stairs were to the left. They climbed down quickly and ran out the front door. The back half of the house was on fire. Chiro was on his hands and knees coughing and his sister looked around._

"_Mom and Dad aren't out! Chiro stay here. I'm going to see if I can find them!" She ran back into the house as the fire continued to spread. Chiro was frozen in fear. He heard the sound of sirens and then the firefighters were there. Chiro cried as one of the men grabbed him. They poured water over the fire and one of the fighters went into the house. It seemed like forever until he came back out with his sister in his arms. Her shirt was torn and burn and a horrible burn was between her neck and shoulder bleeding. The fire fighters placed them into an ambulance and sent them to the hospital. _

"My sister was ok, other than the burn. It healed, but she still had a scar. We were sitting together in a hospital bed when they told us our parents had died in the fire. It was actually the smoke that suffocated them in their sleep. My sister's sensitive noise saved us." Chiro tried to choke back a sob with a laugh.

Nova and Otto had tears in their eyes and Sparx and Gibson looked close to tears themselves. Antauri closed his eyes to calm himself then got up and walked over to Chiro. Chiro tried to stand up but his legs gave in on him and he slumped to the floor. The monkeys all rushed to him. Antauri hugged Chiro and helped support him as he cried on his shoulder. The others surrounded Chiro and hugged him, letting him know they were there for him. It broke their hearts to see him like this. He was not only their leader, he was their brother, son, and so much more.

Otto suddenly had an idea and ran out of the room. He grabbed the crystal flower and walked back to Chiro. Chiro was able to stop crying and was calming his breathing. Otto held out the flower.

"Here Chiro. It's really pretty." Chiro's eyes widened as he took the flower and gazed at it.

"That is really nice Otto. Where did you get it?" Nova asked. Sparx just stared at it.

"What is it?" Nova rolled her eyes at Sparx as Gibson looked closer.

"That crystal is not from Shuggazoom, nor is the flower it is fashioned after a species found here." Gibson rubbed his chin in thought. Antauri looked from crystal to Chiro. He had not missed the look in Chiro's eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Chiro asked in awe. Otto smiled.

"I found it outside the Robot. I thought I heard someone knocking and it was sittin' there." Chiro's hand started shaking.

"What is it Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"This is a lily. A flower found on Earth my mother fell in love with. She loved it so much she named my sister LiliAnna. But we just called her Lily." Chiro and the others looked at the crystal. Something was going on here but they didn't know if it was a new threat or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra: Not going to make excuses. Sorry for the late update.

Nova: You really should get this all written and then post it.

Lyra: Ya, ya. Anyway, again I do not own anything except my characters.

Nova: Do you have to give this disclaimer every chapter?

Lyra: Don't know…but better safe than sorry. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Chiro closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"This isn't possible." The monkeys looked at him, confused by his statement. Chiro stood on his shaky legs and walked into the main room, the flower clutched tightly in his hand. His team followed him and watched as he slumped into a circular chair. His left hand rubbing his head and he twirled the flower in his right. Sparx was the first to approach him.

"What isn't possible kid?" Chiro's eyes fell on him and the team shivered at the pain and sorrow reflected in them.

"Lily," Chiro's voice cracked. He closed his eyes and tried to will the new onslaught of tears away, "Lily died. Three years ago she was killed. Murdered!" His fist slammed against the chair and the Monkey Team flinched. Nova took his hand into hers and rubbed soothing circles on it. Chiro smiled at her, a distant look on his face.

"You and my sister would have gotten along great. You're so much alike." Even though the words were filled with sorrow Nova felt her heart swell. To be compared to someone so important to Chiro, she didn't know what to say. Still holding his hand Nova whispered,

"I'm honored you think so. And Chiro, I have always considered you like a little brother." Chiro's eyes widened. Sparx, Gibson and Otto all nodded in agreement.

"Ya Chiro. You play videogames with me and help me pull pranks on everyone." Otto smiled and bounced into Chiro's lap. Chiro's arms instantly wrapped around Otto and a smile, a real smile began to make its way to his face. Sparx placed a hand on Chiro's leg and looked up at him.

"Kid, I couldn't help but feel connected to ya. And it wasn't because of the Power Primate. I just knew you belonged in our team…our family." Chiro thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. This was too good to be true. Gibson coughed, feeling a little awkward.

"I concur. For once Sparx has eloquently stated what we all feel." Sparx looked proud at Gibs' statement. Chiro looked over to Antauri. The silver monkey hovered over and levitated in front of him. Baby blue eyes met sapphire and Chiro froze. Never had he seen so much emotion in those usually guarded eyes. Antauri spoke calmly but Chiro could just detect the waver in his voice from his emotions.

"Chiro. I watched as you grew. You are wise beyond your years and have faced many dangers. Dangers I wish I could have kept you from. For I found I became instantly attached to you. I wanted to guide you, protect you like a…"

"Father?" The word left Chiro before he could stop himself. But Antauri simply smiled and nodded. Chiro flung his arms around Antauri's neck and hugged him close. The others, not wanting to be left out snuggled close. No more tears were shed. Even though they felt as if they could cry with happiness.

"So I have a family?" It was a quiet, uncertain whisper. For three years Chiro wished nothing more than to be loved and have a family again.

"You've always had a family Chiro! Even if we didn't say it out loud till now, we've always considered you family." Otto beamed brightly and the others gazed at him. Sparx was amazed.

"Otto. You actually said something serious…this can't be a good sign." Otto pouted at Sparx and Chiro couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. At his laugh the rest instantly relaxed. Suddenly the alarms in the robot resound around them. Gibson rushed over to the computer with the others hot on his heels.

"It would seem a cloaked figure has broken into two peoples' homes and kidnapped them." Gibson continued to research the event on the computer. "The assailant was able to take out the three officers that tried to save the abductees."

"Who were abducted?" Chiro asked. Two pictures popped up on the screen. One was of an older woman with gray hair and steely grey eyes. A few wrinkles marred her stern thin face. The other picture showed a middle aged man with slicked back brown hair and dark brown eyes. Chiro's eyes narrowed.

"The woman's name is Maridel Mindel and the man is Cutler Eban." Chiro's voice was cold as he told them the names.

"Do you know these two?" Sparx asked. Chiro's lips were pursed as he nodded slightly.

"Sure do. Mindel use to own the Orphanage and Eban was her right hand man. They both loved doling out punishments. Especially to my friends and me." Antauri turned from the pictures to Chiro.

"What kind of punishment Chiro?" Chiro only shrugged as he headed towards the exit of the robot.

"Let me put it to you like this. Didn't you notice how quick I got use to the physical pain in battle?" The monkey teams' eyes widened in realization. Chiro only raised an eye brow at them.

"Let's get down to the crime scene and see if there is anything there to figure out who did this." The monkeys rushed out with Chiro and took off with their jet packs. Antauri narrowed his eyes in concentration. He noticed how Chiro became distant as he spoke about these people. He was not going to let Chiro close himself off to them. And, he vowed, he would not let anyone hurt his son again. Together the six flew into the city as a crystal lily lay forgot beside a chair in the super robot.

Lyra: I hope the readers are not mad for such a long update. Anyway I would like your opinions. Is the story moving too fast, to slow or going at an ok pace?

Nova: Leave your opinions in your reviews!

Lyra: Please and Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Gibson: Now this is more like it. Buckling down and actually getting more writing done.

Lyra: I know. I got past that little slump and I'm now getting this typed up.

Gibson: Well, let's hope for your readers that you keep up the work.

Lyra: I will Gibs! *cuddles*

Gibs: Um…well…on with the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

The Hyper Force landed outside the house of Ms. Mindel. They carefully walked inside and looked at the destruction. The house was small, dark, and smelled of mothballs. Tables and chairs were knocked over and broken glass littered the floor. Gibson rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"This doesn't seem to be caused by a struggle," Sparx picked up a broken lamp.

"What do you mean Brain Strain?" Gibson was about to answer when Chiro spoke up.

"It looks like the house was destroyed afterwards. There's no sign that Mindel fought. No blood or clothing. Nothing." Chiro's brows knitted together in confusion. Gibson nodded in agreement.

"I believe we should separate into groups and see if we can find anything that would link back to the attacker," Antauri suggested. The others agreed. Nova and Chiro left the main room and headed up the stairs. Sparx tossed the lamp back on the floor, causing a light thunk on the rug.

"I know this is going to sound harsh but…why the heck are we helping people that hurt Chiro?" Sparx's question weighed on all their minds for a moment. Finally Antauri broke the heavy silence.

"This woman may have hurt Chiro in the past, but now it seems she is the one in danger. And it is our duty to help those in need." Otto and Gibson nodded in agreement, but Sparx didn't look too convinced. The three looked through the living room, dining room and then met up with Nova and Chiro on their way to the kitchen.

"Nothing out of the ordinary upstairs. It is actually creepy clean up there." Nova shuddered in mock horror.

"We haven't seen anything down here either." Otto bounced into the kitchen. "But maybe we will find some food!" The others shook their heads as they followed him in. The kitchen was like the rest of the lower level. Dishes were shattered and the cabinets were ripped off their hinges. They shuffled around the kitchen, peering into the cupboards and looking through the debris. As the monkey team wondered around Chiro found himself walking towards the kitchen window. He gazed out at the sun lower on the horizon.

'I had no idea so much time had passed. Seems only minutes before we were eating breakfast.' Chiro looked back at his team. 'No wonder Otto's so hungry.' Chiro chuckled lightly but stopped when his eyes fell on something red peeking out from under the flipped table. He pulled the fabric out and held it delicately.

"What have you found Chiro?" Chiro handed it to Antauri. It was a short simple silk scarf and nothing seemed to mark it as being suspicious. But the wheels in Chiro's head were spinning. He knew that scarf, and there was only one person he knew that wore that in her hair. Chiro darted out of the kitchen down the hall and out the door before the others knew what was happening.

"What did we miss?" Sparx yelled as Chiro's disappearance registered. Nova and Antauri were the first to recover and rush after him. Otto grabbed Gibs' arm and dragged him after the others. Sparx stood in the kitchen blinking for a moment.

"Monkey Doodle!" Growling in annoyance Sparx rushed out of the house and ended up bumping into the back of Otto.

"What am I chopped liver?" Sparx yelled. He then noticed everyone watching Chiro. He was turning in circles and gazing out into the distance. The orange and reds of the setting sun painted the sky behind him making him glow. His eyes held an odd spark as he finally set his gaze to the north.

"Let's go Team." Confused they followed Chiro as he walked down the road.

"Um, Chiro. Where are we going?" Otto asked.

"Shouldn't we go to the other victim's house?" Gibson continued. Chiro shook his head.

"That would be a waste of time. I…I think I know where they are." Chiro began to focus on where he was going, almost like he was trying to remember his way. They walked in silence as the streets slowly got darker, older, and more worn down. Soon they were walking on gravel instead of pavement. The buildings were falling down and broken concrete littered the ground. As the Hyper Force walked more into the ruins they began to feel uneasy,

'But Chiro,' Thought Antauri, 'he seems to be relaxing. He's not as tense as before. He looks at home here as he does at the Super Robot.' They soon came to a stop in front of what looked like a warehouse.

"Um, Chiro…where are we?" Otto looked around uneasy.

"I keep thinking a zombie is going to jump out at any moment." Sparx shuddered. Gibson laughed.

"Zombies? Now you know there are no such," A crash inside the building stopped him and caused him to jump. Chiro smiled and started to head into the warehouse with Nova and Antauri on his heels. The others took one more glance around before rushing in after them.

It was dark. That was the first thing Nova didn't like about this place. She couldn't see a thing. She almost screamed when she felt a hand take hers. Chiro smiled reassuringly to her.

"You can turn on your lights." He told the group.

"But that will show the assailant our position and they will be able to attack." Antauri did not want to place them in anymore danger, but Chiro's light laugh caused him to raise a brow.

"Nothing will hurt us here." He stated firmly. The others glanced at each other then shrugged and turned on their flashlights. Chiro once again headed down one of the many corridors and effortlessly lead them to a large pitch black room.

"This must be the main storage compartment of the building." Gibson concluded. He turned his light to the left and found himself face to face with a… face?

"ZOMBIE!" Gibson jumped and clung to Sparx as he got ready to attack. The main lights turned on, flooding the room in light. What Gibs thought was a zombie was really Ms. Mindel. She was tied up with a piece of cloth over her mouth. She shook in fear and looked around franticly. Gibs let out a nervous laugh and let go of Sparx.

"Sorry about that." Sparx only smirked at Gibs. They then saw Chiro as he climbed down from one of the ladders.

"Sorry it took me so long to get the lights on. Forgot where the switch was." Chiro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Mindel saw Chiro and instantly her eyes hardened and any trace of fear left her. She tried to yell something but the gag only let out a muffled sound. Chiro walked over and removed the gag prepared for the explosion.

"What is going on here! How dare you and your disgusting friends do this to me!" She panted after her first bout of yelling. Sparx crossed his arms.

"How's that for gratitude. We come to save here and she insults us!" Mindel only narrowed her eyes.

"It is HIS fault this has happened at all!" She glared at Chiro who only stared at her blankly. His face was an emotionless mask.

"Chiro, what is going on?" Antauri could not tear his eyes away from Chiro. He knew Chiro knew more than he was telling them.

"Maybe I can shed some light on this mystery." A female voice echoed around them. Then, standing on one of the crates, a figure in a black cloak and hood appeared. "It's been a long time Chi-Chi," She said calmly. The figure jumped off the crate and walked closer to Chiro and the monkeys. She came to a stop a few feet away and gazed at Chiro.

"Yes, it has been. But why are you here Arabelle?" The figure laughed.

"How did you know it was me?" She took off her hood revealing a young woman around 18 with short brown hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, and tan skin. Chiro pulled out the red scarf and threw it to her. Another laugh and she tied the scarf back into her hair.

"I guess I'm losing my touch." Arabelle held out her arms and Chiro ran to her and hugged her.

"I missed you too pup." Arabelle muttered as she held him. Nova's tail twitched. Who was this woman and why was she holding her child? Nova's eyes caught Antauri looking at her with a smile and she knew she was acting silly. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself as she walked up to Chiro and Arabelle.

"Who are you? How do you know Chiro?" Before Arabelle could answer, Mindel made herself know again.

"That is the rat that kidnapped me! Arrest her and that boy!" Arabelle glared at the woman.

"That's right. I have unfinished business. Excuse me as I get rid of this trash." Arabelle pulled out a dagger from her cloak and walked over the Mindel. A murderous glint appeared in her eyes and she raised the dagger. Before anyone could act Chiro ran between Mindel and Arabelle.

"Move Chiro. This ends tonight." Chiro shook his head.

"You're no better than them if you do this. Tell me where Fang and Eban are." Arabelle flushed with anger.

"She hurt you! The whippings, starving us then hunting us down and sending us away from you! She deserves to die! And Fang, Fang is going to kill that bastard for what he did! What he did to Silver, and what he tried to do to you." Her hand shook and Chiro reached up and took the dagger from her hand. He turned with cold eyes and knelt down in front of Mindel the blade close to her skin.

"Chiro!" His family called to him. Antauri started to walk carefully towards Chiro.

"What you did to me and my friends will never be forgotten, nor forgiven. I think you should die." Chiro raised the blade and sliced down. Antauri jumped forward. There were shocked gasps as the ropes fell away and Chiro stood. Mindel shook on the floor, confused.

"But you deserve to die slowly and alone. Alone in your misery." Mindel stood on her shaking feet then ran out the door and down the corridors. Once her footsteps could not be heard Chiro turned to Arabelle.

"Take us to Fang before he does something he'll regret." Arabelle snorted.

"He could never regret killing that man." Arabelle faltered as she said this. Chiro was looking at her with such anger that her blood ran cold.

"Talon," Chiro started calmly, "Take us now or I swear by Silver I will fight you." Arabelle knew the use of her nickname meant he was serious. With a sigh she nodded.

"Let's go. He's not to kill him until the strike of midnight." They once again found themselves wondering through the corridors and up a few stairs.

"Why are you waiting for midnight?" Otto asked cautiously.

"Because it has been exactly three years since they took my sister and friends. And it will be Silver's…" Chiro voice faded and Talon nodded. Gibson checked the time and became nervous.

"It is five minutes to midnight. Are we almost there?" Talon quickened her strides.

"Just down this hall and out the door." They rushed forward and burst through the door. There tied up and hanging over the edge of the five storey building was Eban and Fang was sitting on the ledge sharpening his knife. He was slightly muscular wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He was tan like Talon with spike blond hair and brown eyes. He was 19 though he could pose as older. Fang looked over at the door and smiled.

"Hey runt! Glad to see ya again." He stood up and walked over to them. Chiro looked over to the monkey team.

"Sparx, Gibs, could you cut Eban down and then place him on the ground safely? He'll find his way home from there." Sparx and Gibs nodded as they set to work. Fang looked crest fallen.

"Wait just a moment. We set up this great revenge and you are stopping us?" Fang honestly looked disappointed and Chiro could only shake his head. He watched as Sparx and Gibs helped the man out of the ropes and down the building with their jetpacks.

"You two are not killers. And I didn't want you to start being ones because of me. Besides," Chiro looked between them, "If you wanted to really kill them, you would have." Fang and Talon looked to each other then shrugged. The statement made the monkeys shiver. Sparx and Gibson return and landed next to Chiro.

"We wanted to scare them. Make sure they never messed with us or you again. The deserved to feel the same fear they tried to place in us." Fang looked up as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy Birthday Silver" Talon whispered.

"Happy Birthday Lily" Chiro smiled as he gazed up at the stars. Antauri, Nova, Otto, Sparx and Gibson circled around Chiro and once again he felt loved and safe. He looked over to Talon and Fang and felt a twinge in his heart. Two people he thought he'd never see again were alive and safe. It made him think of Shadow and Nightshade and hope they were ok too.

"They are ok." Talon said almost as if reading his mind. She still stared up at the stars. "And Chiro." Chiro looked over to her. "Shadow and Nightshade are not alone. Silver is with them, alive." Chiro's heart pounded in his chest. Silver, Lily, his sister, was alive. The emotional and physical stress hit Chiro full force with this news and his world went black.

Lyra: Ok I thought I'd do a little character info because of the nicknames. Other than Chiro the other characters will only be called by their "Pack Names".

Chiro: And Lily. She will be mostly referred to as Lily other than by Talon.

Lyra: Ok here are the characters names and Pack Names.

Lily: Liliana- Silver Moon

Chiro: Golden Star

Arabelle: Talon

Leon: Fang

Amber: Shadow

Sean: Nightshade

Chiro: Wow. When will they come into the story?

Lyra: Soon. But next chapter you revealing more of your past.

Chiro: This is not going to be fun.

Lyra: *cuddles Chiro* It's going to be ok.

Otto: Review please! *others come in and cuddles Chiro with me*


	7. Chapter 7

Lyra: Ok, getting to some messed up things in this chapter.

Chiro: My past?

Lyra: Most of it. Sorry Chi.

Before Chiro's body had even began to slump Antauri and Sparx latched onto his arms and supported him. Fang was glaring at Talon lightly.

"You really couldn't have waited?" Fang growled out, "We just put the kid through Hell to see if he'd changed, and then you have to tell him that." Fang shook his head as he walked over to Antauri and Sparx.

"I thought it would be best to get everything out in the opening. He's thought she was dead all this time. He deserved to know." Talon tried to glare at Fang's back but it looked more like a pout. Fang once again shook his head at Talon in irritation. Once Fang was in front of the monkey team he watched as they positioned themselves protectively around Chiro. Letting out a slight sigh he extended his hand out to them slowly.

"Here, let me help get the kid inside. Then we'll try to explain."

Antauri looked the young man in the eyes and determined he was no threat yet, he reluctantly allowed Fang to pick up Chiro's small form. They group followed Fang back into the building and into another large room with several small beds to one far side, a "kitchen" like area with a stove at the other. Unlike the rest of the warehouse this room was warmly lit and had more of a homely feel and not damp or dark. Fang laid Chiro down in one of the beds and covered him with a light sheet. Once he was sure Chiro was settled he went over to Talon in the kitchen. The monkey team, unsure of where to go, stayed next to Chiro's bed. Nova sat down on the bed next to Chiro's head and carefully ran her fingers through his hair. Sparx and Gibs were sitting on the floor in front of the bed looking as if they were keeping guard. Otto had for once not jumped up onto the bed, but carefully crawled up and was laying his head on Chiro's leg. Antauri was levitating by the bed but kept a close eye in the other two humans.

"I hope tea is alright. I'm afraid it's all we have at the moment." Talon called over to them gently.

"I do not wish to seem rude but we would like to know who you are and how you know Chiro." Antauri spoke calmly but Talon could detect a bit of impatience in his tone. Setting the tea aside she walked over to the group. Fang settled down into a chair and they faced the monkeys.

"How much do you know?" Fang asked bluntly.

"Only that Chiro has lost his parents and that he somehow lost his sister." Gibson answered. The two humans nodded.

"I see no harm in telling you. If Chiro already trusted you with that much he wouldn't mind us telling you the rest." Talon took a deep breath.

"It wasn't long after their parents' deaths that they were brought to the Orphanage."

_Chiro and Lily sat on a bed in a large dorm. Other beds were lined on each side of the room in rows. The room was dark and stuffy and the only light shown from the single large window at the far end of the room. _

"_Why don't we go outside? I think some sun would do you good. You're looking paler than me." Lily tried to joke but her brother still wouldn't smile. She blew one of her black bangs away from her blue eyes and sighed._

"_Come one Chiro. You need to get out of this cell." Chiro only nodded and allowed his sister to pull him out the door and down to the small yard that the orphanage had. The other orphans were already out running around and one of the older boys shoved past Lily causing her to lose her footing for a moment. Her quick reflexes kept her standing though, and she glared at the retreating boy. _

"_Are you ok?" Chiro's small voice caused her to look down. _

"_Yeah," She smiled softly, "I'm fine Star. Let's go on the swing." Once again she grasped his hand and a small smile began to form on his face. Lily's heart swelled a little. It had been a while since she'd seen her brother smile. The swing was old and only consisted of two ropes tied to a board where she placed Chiro and pushed lightly. Beside the creaking, the swing was sturdy and Chiro finally smiled at his sister._

"_Higher?" His uncertain request was quickly answered as Lily pushed harder and let out a small giggle. Their fun was cut short as the boy that had shoved Lily walked over with two other boys. He sneered at the two and Lily stopped Chiro's swinging and stood in front of him._

"_What do you think you are doing on my swing?" The boy asked. Lily raised an eyebrow, a trick she learned from their father._

"_You weren't on it and neither are your names, so I don't see how you claim ownership over it." For an eight year old she was very eloquent. However her clever remark only seemed to enrage the bully. She was suppose to run away, not stand there all calm. He pushed her away from the swing and went to grab Chiro but before his hand even came close Lily kicked his feet out from under him and he fell face first into the dirt. Chiro jumped onto his back causing him to grunt out in pain as Chiro ran to his sister. The two other boys helped their leader up and he turned his glaring eyes on the siblings._

"_You'll pay for that runt." Lily got ready for another attack when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a voice addressed the bullies._

"_What are you doing messing with my friends?" Lily looked up into the brown eyes of a boy about her age with blond hair. Next to him was a hazel eyed girl cuddling Chiro who looked confused and almost scared at the girl's affection. Looking back at the other boys Lily smirked at their worried faces._

"_We weren't doing nothing." He mumbled and rushed off. The boy only smirked._

"_That's what I thought." He then looked at Lily and Chiro. "Let's go over in the shade." They walked together and noticed the other kids were keeping their distance. The girl caught sight of Lily's scar and commented._

"_How'd that happen?" She went to move closer but Lily simply pulled her collar over the left side of her neck covering the scar and glared at the odd girl as she sat down with Chiro. _

"_I'm Fang and that's Talon." The boy named Fang introduced themselves once they were all seated in the grass. Lily introduced herself and her brother but Talon only giggled._

"_What?" Lily asked not liking being laughed at._

"_You need better names." Talon answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

"_Why?" Chiro chirped. Talon looked at him and once again went to cuddling him._

"_He is so cute! I didn't know he talked." Lily growled lightly and pulled her brother from the girl she had decided was a lunatic. "How old are you?"_

"_Four." Chiro smiled at Talon, finding he didn't mind the attention. Besides, he found Talon to be quite funny. _

"_He spoke again!" Talon giggled. _

"_Of course he talks. He's not a toy Talon," Fang scolded his companion. Talon merely pouted and crossed her arms. "Now let me think of better names for you two." He continued._

"_Why do we need names and why are the other kids scared of you?" Lily was getting annoyed at these two weirdoes. _

"_We have been here the longest. We usually keep to ourselves and don't like others. We watch out for ourselves." He looked over to Talon who only nodded her head._

"_So why did you help us?" Lily asked cautiously, Fang smiled._

"_We like you. We've watched ever since they brought you here. You're strong and smart," _

"_Perfect for our family! What do you say?" Talon finished for him. At the word family Chiro's eyes lit up and looked between the two kids and his sister. Lily couldn't help but agree to this oddness._

"_Ok, so what are our new names?" She asked reluctantly. _

"It took us about a month to come up with a good name for Lily and Chiro. Finally we took Lily's nickname for Chiro and just added Golden. So he was our Golden Star. Then we finally came up with Silver Moon for Lily." Talon smiled at the memory.

"The four of us stayed together no matter what. A few times people came in and tried to adopt Chiro but he refused to go without his sister. We had a good run for about four years." Fang's eyes darkened.

"What happened?" Otto asked. He was leaning in completely enwrapped in the story. The others listened intently as well.

"That's when Mindel and Eban took over." Talon's voice was cold and filled with malice. "I guess they thought things were too easy for orphans. They ran that place worst than a slave camp. They loved tormenting us, and most of all Chiro."

"But why?" Nova's voice quivered as she tried to keep her anger in check. Talon simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a clue. Because he's innocent? Because he is kind to everyone and never seemed to be scared of them. Sure he was quiet, shy and hated fighting, but he was never really scared." Talon looked over to his still form and her eyes softened.

"He's a tough kid. That's for sure." Fang continued. "Any chance they got they doled out whippings." The monkey teams' eyes grew large and looked at Chiro. "Most of the time we were able to hide Chiro or piss them off even more so we got the punishment instead." He sighed. "I don't know if he's been able to hide those from you." Gibson shook his head.

"I have seen the scars on his back, but they were so faded that I thought they were from past battles and the Power Primate had healed them. I never gave them much thought." Gibs cast his eyes down and felt somewhat guilty. A hand patted his shoulder and he saw Sparx's reassuring smile.

"Anyway, we met two other orphans who actually live on their own in this very building. It's just on the outskirts of the City and no one bothers to come out to these ruins. Shadow and Nightshade we called them and they were fourteen. They said we could go live with them and we planned on it. But certain events lead us to move sooner than we thought." Fang paused and ran a hand through his tangled hair. Talon decided she would continue the story.

"Eban began to make finding Chiro a game. A sick, twisted game. Whenever he found him he would claim Chi did something and he would thrown him in the closest or beat him. Then one day he came up with the sick idea of selling him. Our Golden Star was only eight! Eight and that freak was going to sell Chi to one of the slave trades. Silver tried to tell the headmistress and you want to know what she said?"

"_He is a cute boy. And since we can't seem to get him adopted I think we could make a pretty penny selling him." Her cruel eyes locked onto Lily's. "You would be worth quite a bit too. Both cute and still, pure."_

Talon shuddered at the memory. The Monkeys could not believe what they were hearing. Could a person really be that terrible? And had they really let those same people out of this building without a scratch? Nova was the first to break the horrid silence.

"How dare they! If I'd had know I would have made a game of chasing them!" Nova pounded her fist into her palm and glared at the door as if actually contemplating going after the two. Sparx placed a comforting hand on Nova's shoulder and then took her hand into his. Nova let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself. Once Talon was sure the yellow monkey was alright she continued.

"It was that night that we ran away to Shadow and Nightshade" Talon continued.

_It was the night of the new moon. Everything in and around the Orphanage was pitch black, including the yard. They gathered up what little possessions they had and their blankets and slipped out of the building. Standing outside in the ally was Nightshade. His black hair melded into the darkness and his green eyes were the only part of him that shone through the darkness. Talon, Fang, and Lily holding Chiro's hand ran up to him._

"_You all set?" He whispered to them. With their nods of confirmation he set out at a jog with the others following. He led them through the winding roads and down the broken streets until they reached their new home. Once inside the building seemed to grow warm and cozy. They were led to a large room with beds and a kitchen to the side. At the wood stove in the center of the room was a girl with long dark red hair and green eyes. She wore jeans and a dark green blouse. She fed the fire another log and then smiled at the new comers._

"_Pick any bed. It's late and I bet you are tired." She smiled warmly as the four ran to a bed and flopped down. Chiro curled up next to his sister and she held him lightly. She hummed the lullaby that their mother use to sing to them as he calmed and finally fell asleep._

"Even though they were older, it was Silver that took on the leader role. There was just something about her that commanded respect and you couldn't help but follow what she said." Talon mused. Antauri hummed at this.

"Age does not always indicate who a leader is. It is the spirit and heart of the person that makes them a good leader." Antauri looked down at Chiro for emphasis and almost fell out of the air. Chiro's blue eyes were gazing at him and a small smile was in his face. The others noticed this and turned their attention back the boy.

"You ok kid?" Sparx asked as Gibson checked his vital signs. Chiro nodded and looked over to Talon and Fang.

"How long you been awake?" Fang asked. Chiro shrugged and with Otto and Nova's help sat up.

"I heard a little of everything." He looked Fang in the eyes. "Thank you for your help." Fang wasn't sure if Chiro was thanking him for the rest or for telling his team the stories. Whatever it was he simply grinned shook his head.

"You want us to continue or do you Chiro? We were going to tell them about the raid." Talon hesitated and watched Chiro's reaction. Antauri also watched as Chiro took a sharp intake of breath and swallowed around a lump in his throat.

"I'll tell them my side. But I want to know what happened to you after." Talon agreed and Chiro once again found it hard to breath. He looked around himself and found his family sitting all around him. They were looking at him so caringly. No pity, just love. Antauri was next to him as well as Nova. Sparx and Gibson were next to his legs and Otto had once again place himself in Chiro's lap. Not unlike Chiro did with Lily when they were little. Chiro took a calming breath. He was safe and he could tell them this.

"I was twelve when our hideout was found and my sister shot."

~Cliffy~


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra: It has been a long time and I'm still getting Favorites and Reviews for this story. I am so sorry for the long wait. But I edited all the chapters and I am now back for good. All your reviews and comments mean a LOT to me.

Chiro: What happened?

Lyra: College and internship. I actually got to help raise three grey wolf pups.

Chiro: Cool.

Lyra: Yeah, but I took a Creative Writing Class last semester and hope it improved my writing. So without further delay I give you Chapter 8!

"We were happy and free. That's what I remember the most." Chiro smirked over at Talon and Fang. "We all had to work to get enough money but, Talon became thief. Much to the annoyance of Silver."

"She never did let up on that. Saying I was a bad influence on you." Talon laughed as Chiro rolled his eyes.

" Lily and I were the only ones here when Eban and some goons came. They had followed Shadow back here and then grabbed her and threw her in a van." Chiro whispered.

"I saw and ran back to get Fang and Night for help." Talon looked apologetic at Chiro. "I should have stayed and fought." Her hands clenched and Fang got up and stood behind her rubbing her shoulders. Chiro only shook his head.

"They would have shot you too. Anyway, Lily and I heard the footsteps, but didn't recognize them. We knew something wasn't right."

"_Chiro, hide. Don't come out until I get you." Chiro nodded and ran to a hidden panel in the wall. He was able to replace the cover just as Eban and the men stormed in. Chiro watched though a sliver in the wall as they surrounded Lily._

"_So this is where the little mice have been hiding." Eban's voice was oily and smug. Lily watched him circle her as she stood calm. He narrowed his eyes and sneered seeing he wasn't getting a rise from her._

"_What? No witty comeback? Nothing to say at all?" Lily smirked as Eban stood In front of her._

"_Why would I want to waist breath on a waist of space like you?" Eban grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward._

"_I would be careful when talking to the person who controls your future." Lily glared as she tried to get her hair free._

"_I control my future!" Lily kicked her leg out nailing Eban right between the legs. He released her hair and doubled over in pain. Lily ran before the others reacted._

"_What are you waiting for? Get her!" Eban grunted. The four men ran after her with Eban stumbling after. Chiro sat back and waited for Lily to lose them and come back for him. He heard footsteps but when he looked out it was Eban sneaking back into the main room. He hid behind a crate as Lily came running back into the room. Chiro went to call out but it was too late. Eban stepped out with a gun fixed on Lily. She froze and quickly glanced over to her brother's hiding spot. Once she was sure he was still hidden she kept her eyes on Eban._

"_Where are the other brats? Especially that little brother of yours." Lily's eyes hardened._

"_You'll never know." Lily lunged and knocked the gun from his hand. It skidded across the floor and out of Chiro's sight. He watched as his sister and Eban wrestled and fought. Lilly was fast and got a good punch across his jaw but Eban was stronger, and with a solid grab threw her against the wall. Her head made a sickening crack as it made contact and she slumped to the ground. She shakily got to her feet and grabbed her dagger from the counter. Chiro couldn't see Eban anymore but watched as his sister ran and then a shot rang out._

"Lily fell and all I saw was a pool of blood forming under her. I was so scared and when I saw her eyes looking at me I froze. Her mouth moved and I made out her saying "stay." She was dying and telling me to stay hidden. Eban dragged her body out of the room and I still didn't move." Tears rolled down Chiro's face as his family held him.

"She wanted to make sure you stayed safe. She loved you very much." Antauri tried to sooth him. Talon and Fang got up and sat next to Chiro on the crowded bed. Fang sat behind Chiro and let him lean back him. Talon sat on the corner and watched as the monkeys calmed Chiro. She had to smile despite the tears. Their little Golden Star had a family. He didn't need them but, he did need Silver. Talon sighed, this story needed to end.

"Me, Nightshade and Fang were caught by the other men when we tried to help. We were thrown in the van with Shadow and then Silver's body was thrown in. Shadow was a great healer and was able to stop the bleeding. She was still alive when they took her from you." Chiro's eyes widened. Talon wouldn't lie to him.

"She's still alive?" He croaked.

"Yes. Shadow was able to heal her. The bullet went straight through her shoulder. No real damage was done." Talon watched as everything clicked in Chiro's mind.

"What happened to you?" Talon stood from the bed and started pacing.

"We were sent to Acheron, a slave trade planet. We were separated and sold but, we were stubborn and would run away each time."

"It took us a year to find each other again." Fang continued. "At this point a war broke out on the planet. The East did not want to be a part of the trade anymore, so we made our way east."

"But if you were free, why didn't you return to Shuggazoom?" Sparx broke his long silence.

"Shuttles didn't run to the East side, only slave trade ones went to the West. So we were trapped." Talon explained.

"How did you get here now?" Gibson's question was met with the rest of the teams' confusion.

"Shuttles have just started to make a stop. But it's very rare and expensive. We took all our money to buy two tickets to get back. We heard about the Robot Monkey Team awakening and hoped they would be able to help. Man, were we surprised when we found out you were the leader." Talon couldn't help but laugh.

"You take after your sister, there's no doubt!" Chiro laughed lightly.

"But we got sidetracked. We got off that shuttle and saw the damn orphanage and Eban walking around without a care. Well, we couldn't have that." Fang grinned showing off a sharp canine.

"So you're the ones that set the orphanage on fire?" Nova cried. The two older teens nodded, Talon almost looked apologetic while Fang laughed.

"Never have to worry about that place again." Talon smacked Fang upside the head, stopping his laughter.

"Getting back on topic. Why do you need our help? Why don't the others catch the next shuttle?" Antauri's questions caused Talon and Fang's mood to sober.

"The next shuttle stops at Acheron next year. And," Talon's eyes lowered to the floor, "Silver was caught and thrown in jail. She was helping other slaves into the East when she was captured."

"So we're going on a rescue mission?" Otto looked around at the others bouncing.

"I do believe we are." Antauri chuckled at Chiro's stunned expression.

"What? You think we'd just leave your sister behind?" Nova laughed but was quickly cut off as Chiro scooped them up in a large hug.

"You'd do that? You'll help me find my sister and the others?" Chiro's voice was muffled as he spoke into Nova's shoulder.

"Of course! Anyone you consider family, is our family too." Sparx declared as he tried to squirm out of the group hug. Chiro let them go with a large smile.

"Ok! So, you should all get some sleep and tomorrow we will get to work." Talon clapped her hands together and stood up setting up the other beds. The monkeys adjusted themselves on Chiro's bed and when Talon and Fang turned around saw them lying together. Antauri nodded to the two humans as he levitated at the head of the bed. They smiled and walked out the room, shutting the lights off behind them.


End file.
